The Administrative Core will oversee the following functions of the Michigan Exploratory Center as a whole: * Program development and long-range planning * Coordination of seminars and mini-conferences * Coordination of workshops and other special dissemination activities * Data acquisition, special data files and software * Data and network management * Review of pilot project proposals * Day-to-day management, financial administration, coordination and practical support for all center-wide activities